


Playing

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [51]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Things Are Not As They Seem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing

 I came running at the screeches from the nursery. 

  
The room was a mess -- wooden soliders and blocks underfoot, overturned chairs, a water pitcher shattered on the floor-- and the midst of this chaos, Boromir flat on his stomach, Faramir sitting on his shoulders, pummeling his brother with small fists, yelling, "Do you yield?" 

"Faramir son of Denethor!" I shouted, disbelieving. 

They both turned toward me, startled, but Faramir showed no inclination to move. 

"What is going on here?" I demanded. 

They exchanged puzzled glances. 

"Nothing," Boromir said as he sat up. 

"We're just playing," Faramir agreed. 

Not for the first time, I wondered how much simpler my life would be if the Steward had had girls.

 

 


End file.
